Trouble maker
by LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA
Summary: Inuyasha es un busca problemas y Kagome es una chica de mente abierta que no piensa lo mismo que los demás. ¿Acaso ellos dos podrán estar juntos? ¿alguien se interpondrá? pasen y lean


Hola! Perdón por haber desaparecido. Pero me llego una inspiración al jugar al juego de video "**bully**".

Si alguno me conoce por mi fic "Celos" u otro, lamento la tardanza pero no estoy inspirada y además no soy buena en los lemmons jejejeje,

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie ni con el manga.

**TROUBLE MAKER**

Yo soy InuYasha Taisho, tengo 17 años y no tengo una familia estable… la verdad que ni es una familia. Ahora estoy siendo llevado a el internado Shikon para niños y niñas con problemas de actitud… por que supuestamente no soy un chico educado, ni amable, ¡ni ninguna de esas mierdas!... aun no tengo idea porque mi estúpida madre me envía aquí, no soy un chico que busca problemas… simplemente los problemas me encuentran a mi… bueno… en realidad si… soy bastante problemático.

Estábamos en la carretera, podía observar a la gente en sus autos, con ojeras… gente que al parecer no había dormido bien en siglos… era gente cansada y malhumorada, y en esta cantidad de autos ninguno de los conductores parecía tener ni una pisca de alegría.

Estaba sentado en el amplio asiento trasero del auto del novio de mi madre. El auto era amplio y fino, ya que el tipo que se tira a mi madre tiene mucho dinero, y lo único que este "hombre" ve en ella es su belleza y lo único que ella ve de este tipo es su billetera llena de dinero.

-Ya llegamos muchacho- dijo Happosai (el novio de mi madre) en tono seco, mostrándome una sínica sonrisa.

-Adiós, no causes problemas niño - me recordó mi vieja mientras se maquillaba mirando al espejo del auto.

Salí del auto tomando mi equipaje y camine hacia la enorme puerta del internado.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el auto de mis "padres" y sonreí de manera simpática para luego enseñarles el dedo del medio.

-¡Espero que el viejo no pierda la dentadura a la mitad de su luna de miel!- grite entrando por la gran puerta metálica.

Camine por un largo jardín gris lleno de un montón de adolecentes uniformados con colores grisáceos y ceños fruncidos dirigidos todos a mí. Mientras pasaba podía escuchar a algunas chicas murmurar_**: ¿¡ese es el nuevo?!**_, también escuchaba a algunos hombres decir: _**Vamos a darle unos buenos golpes de bienvenida.**_

Sonreí de lado… esos estúpidos pensaban que yo era un debilucho, ¡Khe!... no sabían de lo que yo era capaz, si alguno de estos enclenques se metía conmigo lo haré pedazos en menos de un segundo.

Al pasar por el largo jardín, observe un gran edificio alto y con muy pocas ventanas, tal vez una ventana para cada dormitorio, y en la puerta principal había un par de hombres parados como si fueran guardias ¡Demonios este lugar estaba lleno de locos!

Cuando entre puedo ver una gran escalera que seguramente lleva a los dormitorios del piso de arriba, a los costados podía ver grandes columnas, las cuales parecían antiguas.

De repente apareció una mujer de estatura media, delgada y con el pelo recogido.

-Tú debes ser Taisho InuYasha- La mujer me miro de manera fría, simplemente moviendo los labios para hablar.

-Si ¿y?- pregunte con los ojos apagados mientras subía los hombros.

-¡Habla con más respeto jovencito! Soy Kaguya, la asistente del director- declaro con aire de superioridad

La mire cara a cara, ya que aunque ella llevara plataformas yo era más alto que ella.

_-Esta mujer no me agrada nada- _pensé

-Tu compañero de cuarto se llama Miroku, tu dormitorio está arriba a la izquierda, es la habitación número 27 - me señalo las escaleras con el dedo mientras se iba por el pasillo de la derecha.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Toque la puerta un par de veces hasta que alguien abrió… era un chico que parecía de mi edad, con cabello atado en una coleta y ojos azules.

-¿Tu eres InuYasha? Yo soy Miroku- me extendió la mano con una sonrisa

-si- respondí mientras ignoraba su saludo y entraba al cuarto que era obviamente de color gris para dejar mis cosas en la cama de la derecha del cuarto

-E…. InuYasha… yo duermo en esa cama- susurro calmadamente el muchacho de ojos azules.

-Corrección… dormías, ahora esta es mi cama- sentencie acomodando mis cosas en el armario de al lado.

Miroku suspiro- Esta bien, pero solo te lo permito porque no quiero pelear y pareces un buen chico-

-Khe, piensa lo que quieras.

Luego de acomodar todas sus cosas InuYasha se lanzo en su cama con sueño, cerrando los ojos para ver si podía descansar algo.

-¿Porque estás aquí?- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

InuYasha abrió un ojo y miro a su compañero de cuarto_- Bueno, si tengo que vivir con él, al menos quiero saber un poco sobre él, para verificar que no sea un asesino a sangre fría… o gay, no es que haya algo malo con ser gay, es que… la daba un poco de cosa estar en la misma habitación con alguien que podía estar interesado en el-_ pensó InuYasha

El peli plata se sentó en su cama apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Las camas de ellos dos estaban una al lado de la otra, así que podía verlo a la cara.

-La bruja de mi madre me trajo aquí porque me odia y me quiere lejos de ella, y además siempre me ando metiendo en problemas. Yo soy como el Bart Simpson de mi ciudad… siempre causo problemas y jugarretas que no le gustan a los imbéciles de mi escuela… como bombas apestosas, atar a los que me molestan a una silla, tirarles miel y dejarlos toda la noche afuera para que los insectos se les trepen - termino de relatar el ojidorado.- ¿y tú, porque estás aquí?-

Miroku sonrió- me enviaron aquí porque los padres de las mujeres se quejaban mucho por mi conducta- termino de decir sonriendo

InuYasha lo miro asustado… _acaso el_…

-¿¡Acaso violaste a alguna chica?!-

El muchacho de pelo negro empezó a reírse sin parar- ¡Claro que no! Solo se me escapaba la mano de vez en cuando, pero no importaba cuantas advertencias el director me dio, yo lo seguía haciendo… lo que sucede amigo, es que mi mano esta embrujada- termino riendo, moviendo la mano como para asustarlo.

InuYasha soltó una carcajada y sonrió_ – al parecer este tipo no es peligroso, y además es gracioso-_ pensó

-Miroku, me alegro de dos cosas de que seas mi compañero-

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto

InuYasha levanto tres dedos y dijo- la primera es que no eres un loco, y la segunda es que definitivamente no eres gay-

Los dos muchachos se empezaron a reír.

-Voy a ir a comer algo en la cafetería ¿quieres venir?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta.

-No, mejor me quedo aquí y de paso me pongo el uniforme.

-Ok, Adiós- saluda Miroku y se va.

InuYasha bostezo con fuerza y camino hacia el armario, tomo el uniforme que su madre la había dado para que usara y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta… tiro la camiseta al suelo y comenzó a buscar la camisa del uniforme.

De repente la ventana se abrió. InuYasha dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía y…

-Hola Miroku, vine a ve…- la muchacha que entraba por la ventana giro el rostro y pudo ver a un muchacho (desconocido para ella) en el cuarto de Miroku, sin Miroku y ¡sin camiseta!

…..pipipi…..

-¡KYYYYYYAAAA!- grito la muchacha tirándole cosas que encontraba a el chico

-¡OYE! Detente loca!¿Que haces?- InuYasha intento acercarse a ella para detenerla pero eso solo la altero mas

-¡No te acerques!- grito de nuevo.

InuYasha no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si noquearla o hablarle para que se calmara, pero él no era un tipo de palabras… pero tenía que calmarla.

-¡Hey! Cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño ¿ves?- levanto las manos para mostrar que no era peligroso-Siéntate y cálmate niña.

La muchacha lo miro con desconfianza, pero al darse cuenta de que no era peligroso le hizo caso y se sentó en la cama de Miroku.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella

-Eso debería preguntar yo, tú fuiste la que entro por la ventana- contraataco el peliplata.

-Esta bien… soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años.

-¿Y por qué entraste por la ventana?- pregunto InuYasha apoyando la espalda sobre el armario

-Soy amiga de Miroku, yo entro siempre por la ventana porque abajo hay una enredadera, entonces puedo visitar a Miroku sin que ningún maestro me descubra- respondió con simpleza- Ahora dime quien eres tu- era una orden más que una pregunta.

-Soy InuYasha- respondió sin dar más detalles.

-¿Qué eres de Miroku?-

-¿Qué te importa?- no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no importaba que ella fuera una chica linda… muy linda

-Acaso eres… ¡¿El novio de Miroku?! ¿¡Eres gay!?... yo te juro que tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que Miroku era medio gay, ¡pero esto de tener a un chico sin camiseta en su cuarto me supera!- comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-¡No soy gay!- grito alterado InuYasha mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No tienes que avergonzarte… yo no le diré a nadie-

InuYasha se enojo y se acerco a la muchacha, acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿Te parece que soy gay?- pregunto mirándola de manera desafiante

Kagome apretó las sabanas de Miroku con sus manos ¡la estaba poniendo nerviosa!

La azabache miro a el chico de arriba abajo sonrojada… ¡Claro que no le parecía gay!... era un chico masculino, con vos profunda, rasgos bien definidos y músculos bien marcados… también muy atractivo, sería una lástima si llegase a ser gay.

-N…no- respondió mirando hacia abajo apenada

InuYasha sonrió de lado y se alejo de ella.

-Está bien entonces- tomo su camisa y se la fue abotonando.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estas en el cuarto de Miroku?

-Soy el compañero de habitación de Miroku- respondió el ojidorado mientras buscaba los pantalones del uniforme- ¿podrías darte la vuelta?

Kagome observo que el muchacho tenia las intenciones de cambiarse los pantalones y respondió-Si…cl..claro- La chica se dio la vuelta y pregunto- ¿Eres el nuevo?

-Si ¿has escuchado de mi?- pregunto con arrogancia mientras se subía los pantalones

-Miroku me dijo, porque su anterior compañero fue transferido a otra institución, porque se volvió loco-

-¿Cómo que se volvió loco?

-Es que su compañero desaparecía y cuando volvía se ponía violento o hablaba solo. Recuerdo que una vez Miroku tuvo que escabullirse para dormir en mi cuarto, porque su compañero le había lanzado una lámpara mientras dormía-

-¿Pero esa clase de comportamiento no es normal en este lugar?- pregunto dándose vuelta InuYasha

-No es normal, en este internado vienen agresores menores, ermitaños o marginados- explico- Hablando de eso…¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Básicamente… me divierto de manera diferente y no me gusta que me digan que hacer. Pero no soy ningún loco- InuYasha se sentó en su cama mirando a la muchacha de frente- ¿Y tú, porque estás aquí?-

-Es que en mi escuela todas las chicas eran unas imbéciles que se dejaban pisotear y los hombres unos machistas… además todos tenían una mente cerrada. Yo era la única que apoyaba la igualdad y la diversidad, además luchaba por lo que quería… por lo cual rompía el protocolo de "niña buena". Entonces la directora de la escuela les sugirió a mis padres que me enviaran aquí- termino apoyando su espalda tranquilamente contra la pared.

InuYasha miro a la chica de nuevo, se veía decidida, segura, como una chica que sabia lo que quería sin importar lo que los demás dijeran… como el…

-Entonces tus padres tampoco te soportan como los míos- afirmo el chico

-¡No!... claro que no, mis padres me apoyan y me quieren.

-¿Si te quieren tanto, porque estas en este internado?- pregunto levantando las cejas sonriendo.

-Porque yo quise venir- sentencio la azabache

-¿Cómo?- InuYasha estaba en shock. El muchacho pensó:_ ¿Quién demonios quiere estar en este lugar voluntariamente? _

-Si… pensé que si yo era recomendada para este lugar, debería haber gente que piense como yo, o al menos gente que piense por si misma- sonrió

InuYasha se quedo en silencio y la miro por unos segundos

-Estás loca mujer, pero apoyo en lo que crees-

Kagome se rio mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el borde de la cama.

-Gracias- respondió sonriendo con aun más alegría.

El ojidorado se quedo congelado por la belleza de la muchacha, era una chica alegre, simpática, inteligente, de mente abierta y un poco loca.

Kagome se levanto de la cama y se acomodo la falda del uniforme.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana- si algún profesor se entera de que vine aquí me suspenderán.

-E…esta bien- el joven se acerco a ella nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

La chica lo miro y se sonrojo… el era muy lindo y apoyaba en lo que ella pensaba.

-Adiós- se acerco a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo rápidamente por la ventana.

InuYasha poso su mano en su mejilla y se quedo mirando a la chica que corría hacia su dormitorio.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Miroku con un gran Sándwich en la boca.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto masticando la comida Miroku pasando por la puerta.

InuYasha continuaba mirando hacia afuera con su mano en su mejilla.

-Miroku….- InuYasha se dio vuelta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sacándose el Sándwich de la boca

El ojidorado se sentó en la cama mirando a su compañero y dijo sonriendo:

-Quiero saber todo lo que sabes de Kagome Higurashi-

Hola ¿Les gusto? COMENTEN

**ATENCION:**

Como ustedes saben los lectores también pueden ser responsables por lo que pasara el siguiente capítulo… así que en sus comentarios por favor envíen sugerencias de lo que quieran que suceda en el próximo capitulo y cuando lea los comentarios pondré algunas de las ideas que me envían en el fic.

Gracias! COMENTEN… y de paso…**VIVA SHANE DAWSON Y SMOSH!**


End file.
